


A Special Kind of Crazy thegrrrl2002 [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Special Kind of Crazy thegrrrl2002</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "I'm never going to have sex again, am I?" Danny asks</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Kind of Crazy thegrrrl2002 [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Special Kind of Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149287) by [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002). 



**Title** : A Special Kind of Crazy  
 **Author** : thegrrrl2002  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Hawaii Five-0  
 **Character** : Steve/Danny  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : "I'm never going to have sex again, am I?" Danny asks.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149287)  
**Length** 0:22:18  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/A%20Special%20Kind%20of%20Crazy%20by%20thegrrrl2002.mp3.zip)


End file.
